A Wolf's Love
by Xx Cagalli-chan xX
Summary: What happens if Mikan finds a "dog" outside her house and looks just like someone she knows? Find out while reading it and please don't forget to review!NxM,RxH
1. Chapter 1 About a certain Wolf

**Hi! This is the second time i am writing. The thing is my first story was not completed. So, I decided to write another story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ABOUT A CERTAIN WOLF

"I didn't know you were that weak, Hyuuga..."

A wolf growled and jumped at the predator that was talking to him.

Before the wolf could touch the predator, it was pinned down by an unknown force.

"Good work Ken, let's finish off this Hyuuga and bring him back to our den." said the predator.

"Hai, r- AHH!!! FIRE!!!"

Before Ken could finish what he was saying, he was burnt to death.

The predator saw where the fire was coming from.

The fire was surrounding the wolf's body.

"Ah... using that alice of yours again, huh?"

The wolf just remained quiet.

"Quiet I see, well you better be, we don't want your beautiful fur filled with cuts, am I right?"

The wolf growled fiercer this time.

"Well, I take my leave for now but may we meet again, Hyuuga."

The predator walked into the shadows and vanished.

When the wolf felt there were no other presence around him, the wolf sighed in relieve and went to find an exit to get out of the forest.

While he was walking through the forest, rain started to pour down.

The wolf started to run out of the forest. When the wolf finally got out of the forest, he landed in the city.

He started to run to find shelter for his head.

When he saw a house that he likes, he went to the door and used his paw to scrape the door, calling anyone inside the house to let him in.

Seeing that no one answered him, he decided to rest but he felt that the world was spinning.

Before he knew what was happening, the world turned black for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! You can guess who is the wolf, right? And the owner of the house is a girl. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter: Girl meets Wolf.**


	2. Chapter 2 Girl meets Wolf

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS WEEK'S STORY!!! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_He started to run to find shelter for his head._

_When he saw a house that he likes, he went to the door and used his paw to scrape the door, calling anyone inside the house to let him in._

_Seeing that no one answered him, he decided to rest but he felt that the world was spinning._

_Before he knew what was happening, the world turned black for him._

CHAPTER 2 GIRL MEETS WOLF

"RING!!! RING!!! RI-"

A hand reached out and tapped the alarm clock to stop ringing.

"Argh, stupid alram clock..." the hand of the owner moaned.

**Mikan's pov**

"Argh, stupid alram clock..." I moaned.

Oh, sorry if i haven't introduce myself properly.

My name is Sakura Mikan, 16 years old and is now attending Alice Academy, in Midddle class.

If you were wondering about my parents, they went overseas to work and rarely come down to visit me.

Normally, they would come down once a year but last year, they didn't come down at all!

So I called them and they said that there were lots of work to be done, I was quite sad but when they said that they would come down 2 times this year, I leapt in joy.

My alice is the Nullification Alice, the Stealing-Alice and the Transport Alice.

I am alone in this house since I am old enough to take care of myself.

Well, thats all about me!

**End of pov**

Mikan went her bathroom to take a bath.

After she came out, she decided to wear a red shirt and a denim skirt. (She's wearing normal clothes since it was Sunday.)

'_Hmm, what should I have for breakfast?' _she thought while walking down the stairs.

She decided to go to Starbucks to have breakfast.

She went to get her purse and opened the door.

When she took a step to walk, her foot touched something.

She looked down and had a shocked looked on her face.

There lied a black "dog" with it's eyes closed.

_'Poor thing... It must be a stray "dog". Maybe I should take it in...' _thought Mikan.

True enough, she took the "dog" in, thinking that a life is more important than eating.

She wanted to carry the "dog" but it was quite heavy for her.

_'What kind of food do you eat, 'Doggie'? You should go on a diet...' _thought Mikan.

When she was about to loose hope, she remembered her Transport Alice and used that to get to her room with the 'Doggie'.

When they reached Mikan's room, she placed the "dog" on her bed and took the first-aid box to heal the "dog's" cuts on it's body.

When Mikan finished to wrapped the bandage on the "dog's" body, she went down to cook some food for the "dog" and for her.

While Mikan was cooking, the "dog" stired and opened his crimson eyes.

He studied the room's surroundings and his snout caught the fragrance of food.

He wanted to come down but can't move since he was bandage and was hard to walk with it.

His ears peaked up when he saw a girl carrying a plate of pancakes and a bowl of water entering the room.

"Good morning, 'Doggie'. I made some pancakes for you and I hope you will like it." said Mikan.

She put the plate and the bowl on the floor and took the bandage off the "dog".

The "dog" got down from the bed and sniffed the food to see if it was poison.

"It's alright, theres no poison in it." said Mikan.

Trusting Mikan, the "dog" ate the food like a wolf.

"Wow, you must be very hungry, 'Doggie'..." said Mikan.

The "dog" looked at her for a moment and continued eating his food.

"Now, what should I call you?" said Mikan while thinking of a name for a "dog".

To be continued...

* * *

**Gomenasai, minna-san. This chapter has come to the end. Remember to review!!! Next Chapter : The new boy in school.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Day With My Dog, Ruben

**HELLO!!! SORRY IF THE SECOND CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG!!! ENJOY!!!**

**AND PLS NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE HAS CHANGED FROM THE NEW BOY IN SCHOOL TO A DAY WITH MY DOG, RUBEN.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NAMED THE NEW BOY IN SCHOOL.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!!!**

**

* * *

**Just to give you a quick reference on the story:

"word"- talk

'_word'- thoughts & flashbacks_

"WORD"- SCREAM

'_WORD'- SCREAM IN THOUGHTS_

**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc...**

"_word__**"- **__animal language_

"_WORD"- SCREAM IN ANIMAL LANGUAGE_

_**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc... in animal language**_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Trusting Mikan, the "dog" ate the food like a wolf._

_"Wow, you must be very hungry, 'Doggie'..." said Mikan._

_The "dog" looked at her for a moment and continued eating his food._

_"Now, what should I call you?" said Mikan while thinking of a name for a "dog"._

CHAPTER 3 A DAY WITH MY DOG, RUBEN

"Ah, maybe I will would name you... Ruben!" said Mikan with a smile on a face.

The "dog" snarled when he heard that name.

"Alright Ruben, finish up what you were eating and let's go to the pet shop!" Mikan said, still not realising that Ruben just snarled.

"Come on Ruben, LET'S GO!!!" Mikan screamed with enthusiasm and excitement.

Ruben just followed Mikan since she was his master.

* * *

**At the pet shop…**

"Which one do you think is nice, Ruben? The black one or the red one?"

"..."

Those two, (or should I say Mikan), were choosing on what type of collar for Ruben.

The current collars Mikan was holding was a black collar with shiny small red dots on each side of the collar. The other was a red collar with the same pattern as the black collar except that it had a shiny piece of metal shaped like a bone right infront of the collar.

"Hmmm… I choose the black collar."

"…"

After Mikan decided on which collar for Ruben, they when to look at the leashes.

"Maybe I should take this one, or maybe this one, or maybe this one..."

While Mikan was deciding on which leash for Ruben, he went out for a while to get some fresh air, after getting suffocated by the animal's dirty smell.

**Ruben's pov**

_'Stupid little girl... Can't she keep quiet for at least one second?' _I thought.

While I was thinking about that little girl, I bumped into a dog.

_"Tch, watch where you are going, jerk..."_ I said as I looked up to see the jerk who bumped into me.

_"Long time no see, my friend..."_

* * *

"RRRRRUUUUUBBBBBEEEEENNNNN!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" 

Mikan was searching for Ruben as she already got a leash for him and dog food.

"Where could he be? Oh, no! Maybe he was caught by the pound since he was not wearing any collar! NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Mikan began to cry anime style with waterfalls coming out from her eyes, flooding the whole place.

Those who passed by her has sweat-drops on their heads. _'Is that girl crazy or what? Must we send her to the mental hospital?'_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Stop acting like an idiot, baka... Oh, I forgot, you ARE an IDIOT!

"Ouch, HOTARU!!! YOU MEANIE!!!" The now Mikan replied while trying to get her head out of the wall.

"What did you say just now? I am a what?" asked Hotaru coldly while reloading bullets for her baka gun.

"Ah... A pretty girl?"

**BAKA! BAKA!**

"Never mind, you were wasting my time anyway..." With that, Hotaru walked away from Mikan who was laying on the floor.

"Wait, Hotaru!" Mikan got back on her feet on ran towards her.

"You wanna get hit by my baka gun again?"

"No, actually, can you help me find my dog?" asked Mikan.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE???"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?"

"No."

"PPPPPRRRRREEEEETTTTTTTTTTYYYYY PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"I will only say it once, NO!" said Hotaru while walking off.

_'Hotaru is so mean...'_ thought Mikan.

"Well, I have to find Ruben before the sun sets!" Mikan stood up and went off finding Ruben.

* * *

**Still in Ruben's pov**

I growled. _"Who ever said that I was your friend?'_

_"Aww, come on, we were friends last time right?"_ the jerk said.

_" I don't care, now get out of my sight!"_

_"We haven't talk for so long, and now you are asking me to go?"_

_"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"_

I pounced on the jerk and started to fight with him.

* * *

While Mikan was finding Ruben, she heard some noise. 

"Eh? Where's that noise coming from?" said Mikan.

So she went over to the place where the noise was coming.

When she got to the place, she saw Ruben and another dog with him.

"STOP FIGHTING! RUBEN!" Mikan screamed that the two dogs turned towards her.

**Still in Ruben's pov** (Wow, didn't know that he was so famous...)

I looked at the little girl infront of me.

_"Wow, I didn't know you had such a pretty master which is a girl,"_ said the jerk while looking at the little girl up and down.

I wanted to attack him again but my stupid master called me again.

"RUBEN! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" shouted Mikan.

I had no choice but to get off him.

_"Well, hope next time we meet again, **Ruben**,"_ the jerk said in a teasing manner. (Wow, didn't know dogs could tease...)

I ran towards him, only to be pulled backed by a force.

"You should stop playing around, Ruben..."

I turned around.

I saw her holding a leash attached to my neck. To only realise that a collar was around my neck.

Mikan sighed. "Come on Ruben, let's go home."

**End of pov** (Finally! It ended.)

* * *

**At Mikan's house**

"Ahhh... Home at last..."

Mikan went to her couch and lied there.

A grumbling noise suddenly appeared.

"Eh? I haven't taken my dinner yet," Mikan said while getting off the couch.

She looked at at Ruben who was lying on the carpet staring at her.

"I guess that you should be hungry as well, right?"

Ruben tilted his head towards the right side with a question mark above his head, making him look very cute.

Mikan, being a girl who can't resist cute things, squealed happily and rushed over to Ruben's side and hugged him very tightly, and when I say tightly, it means **very** tightly.

"AHHHHH!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO KKKKKAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Ruben, who was now blue because of Mikan's hug had no choice but to bite on Mikan's arm.

"OUCH! RUBEN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Mikan screamed while removing her arms off Ruben.

Ruben just looked at her.

Mikan sighed. "Never mind, I will prepare our dinner."

Mikan cooked something for her to eat and took out the canned food for Ruben to eat.

"Here Ruben, eat it." Mikan poured the food into a bowl and put it down on the floor for Ruben to eat.

Ruben looked at the food, then at Mikan.

"Come on, eat it."

Ruben looked backed at the food again, paused for one minute and begun to eat it.

After eating, Mikan washed the plates and bowls.

When she finished washing them, she and Ruben went up to her bedroom.

"Ok, be good while I am bathing alright?" Mikan said to Ruben while taking her towel and pajamas to the bathroom.

Ruben nodded his head.

After five minutes, she came out in a pink pajamas.

"Alright, let's go to bed, Ruben."

"..."

When she was about to get onto her bed, she looked at her alarm clock.

"Ehhh? It is only nine o' clock. Well, it has been a long day, I am so tired..." Mikan muttered but could not finished as she flopped herself down on her bed and dozed off.

Ruben who was watching her talk when to off the lights in her bedroom with his snout and went back to Mikan's side.

He took the comfertor by his mouth and pulled it up to cover Mikan's shoulder just incease she feels cold.

After doing that, Ruben got onto her bed and went to the end of it.

He turned around a few times and settled down onto her bed.

He looked at Mikan for awhile before sleep took over him.

To be continued...

* * *

**That's it for today! That was hard work. Guess who was the jerk Ruben was talking about? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter: The new boy in school.**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Boy In School

****

OHAYO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! SORRY FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER!

**I PROMISE THAT THERE WON'T BE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Just to give you a quick reference on the story:

"word"- talk

'_word'- thoughts & flashbacks_

"WORD"- SCREAM

'_WORD'- SCREAM IN THOUGHTS AND FLASHBACKS_

**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc...**

"_word__**"- **__animal language_

"_WORD"- SCREAM IN ANIMAL LANGUAGE_

__

**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc... in animal language**

**

* * *

****Last Chapter**

_He took the comforter by his mouth and pulled it up to cover Mikan's shoulder just in case she feels cold._

_After doing that, Ruben got onto her bed and went to the end of it._

_He turned around a few times and settled down onto her bed._

_He looked at Mikan for awhile before sleep took over him._

CHAPTER 4 THE NEW BOY IN SCHOOL

A beautiful morning was granted with a big sun that shinned brightly, to fill the Earth with it's brightness. Birds were chipping happily on the tree branches and some soring in the sky. Cars and vehicles were on the roads, some driving to work and others going to a place to do their personal stuff.

Now let's get back to our favourite brunette.

She was still sleeping on her king-sized bed and at the very end of it, laid her pet. (Wow, she is so rich!)

Suddenly, her radio came on. (It's not like there's a ghost in her room, she just set her radio at a certain time everyday to hear the weather forecast, songs, etc...)

"Good morning to all those in Japan! As you can see, the weather looks wonderful with a big sun in it...

"Hmmmmm, a big sun..." Mikan muttered.

"Yes, a big sun and the final results are that it will be dreadfully sunny and hot for the whole of today and tomorrow. So remember to get up early to enjoy it ..."

"Hmmmmm, remember to get up early to enjoy it..."

"For examples, adults have to get on with their jobs or if they are off for the day, they could go to the park or to the beach to relax..."

"To the park or beach to relax..."

"While students have school to attend and usually school starts at 8 am sharp, while it is now 7.45 am. So those who are still asleep, get your butts out of bed unless you want to be late..." (Hey, it rhymes! I am sooooo cool! Hehehe...)

"It is now 7.40 am..."

"Anyway, let's get on with our daily songs..."

_'It is now 7.40 am, it is now 7.40 am, it is now 7.40 am, it is now 7.40 am...'_those words remained in Mikan's head before she finally snapped out of it.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! IT'S NOW 7.40 AM?!"

Mikan quickly got out of bed with and rushed to the bathroom to prepare herself.

When she got out from the toilet, she went to pet Ruben.

"Be good while I'm at school, alright Ruben?" Mikan said gently, not to wake Ruben up.

Ruben somehow replied her with a whine, indicating that he heard her.

"Ok, see you later." after saying that, Mikan kissed him on the head and left.

After hearing the main door closed, Ruben opened his eyes and headed for the window.

He saw Mikan running through the streets and saw her fell down.

He chulckled a bit and went to the toilet.

_'How am I suppose to keep up with a stupid girl like her?' _Ruben thought before shutting the toilet door.

* * *

"Come on Mikan, you can do it... Come on Mikan, you can do it... Come on Mikan, you can do it..." Mikan kept on reminding herself while running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Mikan looked at her watch. "HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! IT'S ALREADY 7.45 am?!"

Mikan quickly dashed away with lighting speed, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

When she finally reached her school, she saw the gate closing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! STOP THAT GATE!!" she shouted.

"O-o-ohayo, M-Mikan-S-Sama" the prefect stuttered.

"Ohayo, Seji-kun," Mikan smiled at him.

Seji blushed. "Y-You c-can g-go i-in, M-Mikan-S-Sama."

"Arigato, Seji-kun," With a final smile flashed to him, she walked in.

"OMG! I can't believed that I just talked to Mikan-Sama! She even knows my name! I must tell this to my friends!" Seji whispered to himself.

It was not the first time that she encountered problems like this. Everytime she walk pass anyone, everyone, especially the guys, would stop whatever they are doing and would looked at Mikan. She even has her own fan club which consist of 98 guys and 16 girls. A total of 114 people. Well you could say that she was very popular in school.

_"Hehehe, it's so easy to use my secret weapon, especially on guys... By the way, what time is it?"_Mikan thought while running through the hallways.

She looked at her watch. "IT'S ALREADY 7.50 am?! GOT TO HURRY!!"

When she had to turned to a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Itai... AH! GOMENASAI! I DIDN'T LOOK WHERE I WAS GOING!" Mikan apolisged to the personand kept on bowing down.

"Tch, watch where you are going, Polka Dot..." that was her reply.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai..." Mikan kept on bowing but stopped.

_'Is it just me or did that jerk said Polka Dots? I remember that my underwear patten is Polka Dots too... Wait! Don't tell me that he looked at my...' _Mikan looked up and shouted at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU PPPPPEEEEERRRRRVVVVVEEEEERRRRRTTTTT!!"

"Stop shouting will you... You're making my eyes bleed..." the pervert said coldly.

Mikan stopped shouting. "Wait what time is it?"

"It's 7.55 am, Polka Dots..."

"Oh, five more minutes. Thanks. Gotta go, ja ne." Mikan runned off after thanking him.

"Your welcome, Polka Dots."

Mikan turned around after hearing the word 'Polka Dots'.

She saw him smirking at her. "I have a name you you know!! My name is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!!. NOT POLKA DOTS!!"

He smirked at her again. "Alright, **Mikan**."

Mikan suddenly gulped. _'Ok, is it just me or did he say my name in a seductive tone?'_

She blushed at the thought of that. "Anyway, ja ne."

After saying that, she ran off.

The pervert was the only one standing in the hallways.

_'Really, how am I suppose to keep up with a stupid girl like her?' _He smirked at the thought of that and started to walk.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's welcome Mikan-sama with a warm greeting!" The presitdent of Mikan's fanclub shouted.

When they heard footsteps coming towards the door, they got into position.

"Ready guys?" the president asked. They gave a nod to him.

Suddenly, the doors of 1B was busted opened.

"OHAYO GOZAIMAZU!! MIKAN-SAMA!!"

"Erm... Ohayo, my kawaii students..." there stood Narumi while wearing a purple dress.

The fanclub just stood there with their now drained colour faces.

"My kawaii students, please go back to your seats..." Narumi said.

The fanclub didn't respond and just went back to their seats.

"Students, we have a new-" when Narumi was about to say, the doors of 1B bursted opened.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. You finally made it."

There stood Mikan leaning against the door to support herself while panting.

"O _pant_ ha _pant_ yo _pant_, Na _pant _ru _pant_ mi _pant-_sen _pant _sei..."

"You can go to your seat, Mikan-chan. As I was saying, we have a new student joining us today." Narumi squealed like a girl in excitement.

Everyone in the class, except Mikan, sweat-drop. _'This gaylord can't be right...'_

"Do we have any questions?"

Many hands shot up.

"Yes Sumire-chan?"

"Is it a girl or a guy?"

"It's a guy, Sumire-chan."

All the girls, except Mikan, squealed happily that a guy is joining their class.

"Well, let's not waste time anymore. Let's welcome him."

The doors were opened and a raven haired guy came in.

All the girls were screaming except one (you know who right?) and Narumi had to hush them.

"Alright, His name is Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume-kun, why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

Natsume just look at the class with a blank expression and said coldy, "Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old, alice is fire. Yoroshiku."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! NATSUME-KUN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!"

"NATSUME-KUN!! MARRY ME!!"

"NATSUME-SAMA!! I LOVE YOU!!"

The girls were screaming on the top of their voices. Even Mikan who was daydreaming snapped out of it.

"Please girls, quiet down." Narumi hushed them.

_'Huh? Why did all the girls scream? Oh look, a new guy is joining the class... Hey, he looks familiar... Wait, is THAT THE PERVERT FROM EARLIER ON?!'_

Mikan thought while screamed at the end.

"Now let's decide who shall be Natsume-kun's partner. Who is willing to be his partner?"

Many hands shot up, mainly the girls.

While Natsume was staring into space, he saw Mikan gaping at him and smirk.

"Long time no see, Polka Dots. Didn't know we will be in the same class..."

"Heh? Natsume-kun, who is Polka Dots?" Narumi asked.

Natsume smirked. "**Mikan**."

"HEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted.

"Heh, Mikan-chan, is it true that you know Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked the now drained coloured Mikan.

"Erm... Erm... Erm..." Was all that Mikan could answer.

"She was an old friend of mine," Natsume helped Mikan to answer Narumi.

"Well, it's settled then. Since Mikan-chan knows Natsume-kun, I've decided to pick Mikan-chan as Natsume-kun's partner!" Narumi exclaimed.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone shouted.

_'Oh my God... This can't be happening to me...'_Mikan thought.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, how was it?? Good or bad?? Remember to review!! JA NE!!


	5. Chapter 5 Friends And Enemies

****

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!

**NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Just to give you a quick reference on the story:

"word"- talk

'_word'- thoughts & flashbacks_

"WORD"- SCREAM

'_WORD'- SCREAM IN THOUGHTS AND FLASHBACKS_

**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc...**

"_word__**"- **__animal language_

"_WORD"- SCREAM IN ANIMAL LANGUAGE_

**_"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc... in animal language_**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"She was an old friend of mine," Natsume helped Mikan to answer Narumi._

_"Well, it's settled then. Since Mikan-chan knows Natsume-kun, I've decided to pick Mikan-chan as Natsume-kun's partner!" Narumi exclaimed._

_"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone shouted._

_'Oh my God... This can't be happening to me...'Mikan thought._

+OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO+

CHAPTER 5 FRIENDS AND ENEMIES

Silence was found in the air in 1B classroom.

Nobody said anything for the past 5 minutes.

You could even hear a pin drop in the middle of the classroom if someone drops it.

All of the students had their jaws dropped to the ground.

Well, in other words, you could say that the word **SHOCKED **was printed on their faces.

"Erm well, I've gotta go for a meeting, so for now, it's free period. TATA!!" Narumi, the only one who's not shocked, said as he went out of the door with a big slam.

After Narumi went out, all of the girls glared at Mikan and all of the guys glared at Natsume.

Mikan just slumped down her seat and rested her head on the table.

_'Oh God... Why am I always in situations like this...'_thought Mikan while having small waterfall tears in her eyes.

"Oi, Polka Dots, move your butt so that I can sit down..." a cold voice told her.

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume looking down at her.

"Natsume..." Was all Mikan could say and sat inside so that Natsume could sit.

Natsume lifted up his legs and rested them on the table.

He took out his RPG manga and started to read.

Just then, the doors of 1B opened. Three students walked in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san," The first one said with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo, minna..." The second one said with a small smile on his face.

"..." The third one said nothing and just went to her seat.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan," The first one and the second one said to Mikan.

"Ohayo, Iinchō, Ruka-pyon," said Mikan with a smile on her face.

"Neh, Ruka-pyon, why did you come so late today?" Mikan questioned Ruka.

"We had a meeting to attend to, and Iinchō had alot of paperwork to do... Well being the vice representative, Imai and I had to help him..." When Ruka finished to talk, he sighed as he remembered the hard work that needs to be done.

"It must be hardwork, neh, Ruka-pyon," Mikan told Ruka with a sweet smile on her face.

Ruka blushed when he saw her smile. "I-it's o-ok... I-I c-can h-handle i-it..."

"If Ruka-pyon and Iinchō are here, that means Hotaru is here too!!"

Mikan jumped out of her seat and ran towards Hotaru.

"OOOOOHHHHHAAAAAYYYYYOOOOO HHHHHOOOOOTTTTTAAAAARRRRRUUUUU!!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Don't come near me, baka... I don't want to get your baka germs..."

"Mou, Hotaru..." Mikan pouted and went back to her seat.

"I heard from Narumi-sensei that a new guy came here, is this the guy?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Yeah... And I can't believe that a pervert is my partner for the whole year...WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mikan cried like a baby which made her look very cute.

But Ruka did not hear a word Mikan said, he just kept looking at Natsume.

_'Long time no see, Natsume...'_thought Ruka.

Mikan wiped off her tears and looked at Ruka. "Anyway, Ruka-pyon, this guy is Natsume. Natsume, this is Ruka-pyon."

"Long time no see, Natsume..." said Ruka with a smile on his face.

"Same to you, Ruka..." Natsume replied without looking at Ruka.

Mikan had a surprised look on her face and asked Natsume. "Heh! Natsume, how do you know Ruka-pyon?"

Natsume looked up at Mkan and glared at her. "It's none of your business, Polka Dots..."

Mikan pouted as he looked down to his RPG manga again. "Hmp! I'll just ask Ruka-pyon instead."

Mkan turned towards Ruka and asked, "Ruka-pyon, how do you know Natsume?"

"Well, to be honest, Natsume is my best friend."

"WHAT?!"

"We've been childhood friends since young, . He may act cold towards others but when you get to know him better, you'll find that he's a nice and kind guy."

"FYI, I'm just right in front of you, Ruka. You can either tell Polka Dots about me when I'm not around rather than I'm around..." Natsume glared slightly at Ruka.

"Hehehe... Erm, Natsume, you won't mind if I talk to you for awhile, would you?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Not at all. Let's go."

Natsume and Ruka got up from their seats and went out by the door.

_'Hmmmm, I wonder what could be so secretive that those two had to go outside to talk...'_thought Mikan.

Mikan pushed those thoughts away and went to talk to her friends.

* * *

"How have you been, Natsume?"

"I'm fine, Ruka. What about you?"

"I'm fine too."

"You seem to know Mikan-chan, even calling her Polka Dots, why's that?"

"She wears Polka Dots panties..."

"Natsume, you really are a pervert..."

"Shut up."

Ruka stopped walking and looked at Natsume. "Really Natsume, it's been so long since I've seen you..."

"Well now you've seen me...'

Ruka laughed at Natsume's silly sentence. Just then he saw something shiny around Natsume's neck.

"Natsume, did you buy a chain necklace? There's something around your neck..."

"Oh you mean this?" Natsume stopped walking and took out his chain necklace which was hiding beneath his uniform.

"Polka Dots gave it to me."

"Mikan-chan gave you? It's clearly a fact that the way she talks to you is that she hates you... Wait... Don't tell me you did that..." Ruka had a shocked look on his face after realising what his best friend had done.

Natsume just smirked.

"N-natsume... I can't believed that you did that!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Hn, it's not my problem that she let others to see..."

Ruka sighed. "Anyway, does she know the truth?"

'Not yet."

"When will we tell her?"

"When the time is right, Ruka... When the time is right..."

* * *

**Cring!! Cring!! Cring!! Cring!! Cring!! Cring!!**

"YES!! IT'S FINALLY RECESS!!"

"Please keep your voice down, Sakura. Unless you want detention..."

Mikan sweat-dropped after seeing Jin-Ji- I mean Jinno-sensei holding his electric pointer pointing at her, as if ready to sent electric sparks to her.

"H-hai! S-sensei!"

* * *

"What are you going to eat, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan's pink haired friend, Anna Umenomiya, asked her.

Mikan brought up her index finger and put it on her chin, making it see like she was thinking really hard.

"Hmmmmm, maybe I might order a plate of spaghetti or a plate of chicken chop..."

"Awwwww, Mikan-chan is soooooooooo lucky... She can order anything she wants just because she is a special star..."

Anna and her blue haired best friend, Nonoko Ogasawara, said together like twins with a small grey cloud above their heads.

"I-it's ok, I guess... I can give you guys a treat you want..."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah..."

"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MIKAN-CHAN!!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Would you please shut up, you're so annoying..."

"Ouch... Gomen, Hotaru-chan..."

"Hehehe... Oh look guys, the queues are soooooooooo long..."

Mikan pointed to them to the queues.

"Heh, the one star stalls' queues are soooooooooooooooo long... And the special star stall has nobody over there!!"

"Maybe there are a few special stars in in this school, oh yeah where is Hotaru?"

Mikan looked around for Hotaru.

"Erm, Mikan-chan... Hotaru-chan is over at the three star stall..."

'Oh, come on guys, lets go get our food."

'Hai, Mikan-chan!"

While Mikan, Nonoko and Anna was queuing at the special star stall, Mikan saw a familiar face.

_'Hey, is that guy Natsume? He looks alot like him... Raven hair... Crimson coloured eyes... And a smirk on his face that is looking at me... Wait a minute, it IS him!!' _Mikan thought while looking at him.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Natsume smirked. "What do you thing I'm doing here? Of course I'm queuing, Polka Dots... You are SO stupid..."

Mikan's eyebrow twitched after hearing him call her 'Polka Dots'.

"Of course I know that! And how many times must I remind you that my name is Mikan!! M-I-K-A-N!!"

"Stop shouting, Polka Dots... You're making my ears bleed..."

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!! YOU STUPID JERK!!"

By the time Mikan had finished to screamed, Natsume walked towards her while holding his tray of food.

He learned in closed to her ear and whispered, "Oh, BTW, I didn't know that you had a pet named Ruben... You have such a lousy taste in naming pets, don't you?"

Mikan blushed of the closeness between him and her and of another fact. "YOU IDIOT!! NOT ONLY ARE YOU A PERVERT, BUT YOU ARE ALSO A STALKER TOO!!"

Natsume drew back and left the scene. "Tch, whatever... Polka Dots..."

Mikan pouted and continued queuing.

* * *

"AH!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO DELICIOUS MIKAN-CHAN!! WE FELT LIKE WE WERE IN HEAVEN!!"

Mikan sweat-dropped after seeing her two friends looking like a maniac.

"Hehehe... Anything for my friends, of course..."

"Ohayo! Mikan-chan!"

Mikan turned around and smiled at the person who called her.

"Ohayo! Tsubasa-senpai!"

Tsubasa smiled at her in return.

"Anyway, I'm going off now, ja ne!"

"Ja ne! Tsubasa-senpai!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!! Tsubasa-senpai is soooooooooooo HOT!! Am I right?? Anna-chan??"

"Of course!! Nonoko-chan!! Mikan-chan is sooooooooooo lucky to get such a HOT senpai!!"

Mikan sweat-dropped again.

"Come on girls, let's go back to the classroom to prepare for our next lession..."

"Hai Mikan-chan!!"

The three girls then left the canteen.

* * *

"Natsume..."

Natsume turned around and saw Ruka walking towards him.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Usually you would be at the Sakura tree, but now you are on the school's rooftop, which is very weird of you to do that..."

"I'm alright..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"Hm."

"Really truly?"

"Ruka, enough of tha-"

"Really, really tru-"

**SMACK!**

"OUCH! NATSUME!! Why did you do that..." Ruka whined while rubbing his head.

Natsume snorted and looked towards the deep, blue sky.

"You were bragging, Ruka..."

"I am not..."

Natsume sighed. " Anyway, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"What about you, Natsume?"

"I'll go later..."

"Well, if there's nothing wrong then I'm going..."

Ruka got up and dusted his pants. (FYI, Ruka sat down while talking to Natsume...)

"Ja ne, Natsume..."

"Ja, Ruka..."

With that, Ruka went off.

Natsume closed his eyes and felt the wind playing with his hair.

"YO!! Hyuuga..."

Natsume spuned around to only meet Tsubasa.

Natsume glared hard at him. "Tch! What the hell are you doing here, Ando..."

"Aww ,come on, I just passed by here to say hi..."

"Tch! Whatever, since you're here, let's continue our fight since someone interrupted our fight..."

Tsubasa grinned and went into a fighting position. "Alrighty! Ready?"

Natsume just smirked and he himself got into a fighting position as well.

"Ready when you are, shadow freak..."

Once Natsume finished to speak, he and Tsubasa charged towards each other.

To be continued...

* * *

**PHEW!! That was hard work!! **

**After reading my master piece, you guys out there better review or else I'll personally go out there to stab you in the back several times...**

**That was just a warning, but PLS remember to REVIEW!! JA!!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Few Scenes From The Past

**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!**

**IT'S BEEN A LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE... SINCE I HAD EXAMS, I HAD TO STUDY IN ORDER TO GET GOOD MARKS.**

**AND GUESS WHAT, I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS WITH FLYING COLOURS!!**

**WELL, ENOUGH ABOUT ME...**

**NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Just to give you a quick reference on the story:

"word"- talk

'_word'- thoughts & flashbacks_

"WORD"- SCREAM

'_WORD'- SCREAM IN THOUGHTS AND FLASHBACKS_

"_word"__**- **__animal language_

"_WORD"- SCREAM IN ANIMAL LANGUAGE_

**"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc...**

**_"word"- emphasize a word, an object, a person, etc... in animal language_**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Tsubasa grinned and went into a fighting position. "Alrighty! Ready?"_

_Natsume just smirked and he himself got into a fighting position as well._

_"Ready when you are, shadow freak..."_

_Once Natsume finished to speak, he and Tsubasa charged towards each other._

+OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO+

CHAPTER 6 A FEW SCENES FROM THE PAST

"Mou... Where did that Hotaru go!?"

A fumed, yet fiery Mikan was walking, or should I say stomping, through the hall ways.

Nonoko and Anna sweat-dropped.

"Eto... Mikan-chan, maybe Hotaru-chan might be in the classroom waiting for us..." Nonoko told Mikan without thinking.

Mikan stopped walking/stomping and spunned around.

"You mean Hotaru is **actually **waiting for us?! IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!! WAIT FOR ME HOTARU!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!"

With that, she sprinted off to 'God-knows-where' direction while leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Anna and Nonoko coughed and covered their eyes as the dust got into them.

"Y-you should have told Mikan-chan that we were just guessing..."

"Hehehe... Sorry, Anna-chan... I just can't help it, Mikan-chan looks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE when she does that every time!!"

Nonoko clasped her hands together with shinny, starry eyes on her face while saying that.

Anna did the same as Nonoko and she too clasped her hands with Nonoko.

"You are sooooooo RIGHT!! She does look cute when she does that!!"

Both girls looked towards each other and smiled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY TO BE MIKAN-CHAN'S BEST FRIENDS!!"

* * *

Natsume runned towards Tsubasa and used his fist to punch him.

While Tsubasa was thinking it was the right time to use his alice, he stepped onto Natsume's shadow before he could lay a finger on him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You should know very well that I have Shadow Manipulation Alice..."

"Hmp, whatever..." With that, Natsume used his fire alice to surprise Tsubasa.

Seeing the fire, Tsubasa took a step back and lost concertration on Natsume's shadow.

'Time to strike...' thought Natsume as he ran towards Tsubasa and landed a punch on him.

Tsubasa got hold of himself and punched Natsume back.

"Tsk, maybe we should it the hard way..." Natsume said while wiping off the blood at the side of his mouth.

"Alright, **Ruben**..."

"Shut up, shadow freak..."

With that, the both of them charged towards each other,baring thier fangs as if ready to sink them into the enemy's flesh.

* * *

_'Just wait for me, Hotaru... I'm coming...'_Mikan thought while running in the hallways.

When she finally reached the classroom, she slammed the door opened and rushed in.

Those who heard the slam had shock looks printed on their faces as usually you would hear someone entering the classroom without any noise, and that slam surprised them.

A while later, they returned to their normal looks and continued to do what they were doing.

Mikan's eyes scanned the classroom in search for the raven haired girl but saw that she was not here.

Sadness was then craved on her face as she ran all the way here to look for Hotaru but turned out that she was not here.

She was about to leave when she saw Ruka sitting in the back of the classroom, playing with his rabbit.

The sadness that was craved on her face a few minutes ago was then broke into a smile.

_'Maybe Ruka-pyon might know where Hotaru is... After all, he IS her slave...'_Mikan chuckled as she remembered the first day that Hotaru blackmailed Ruka.

_Flashback_

_"So Ruka-pyon, are you auditioning for our class's play?" 10 year old Mikan asked Ruka while walking through the hallways._

_Ruka slowed down his pace of walking and hung his face low enough to stare at the floor. His hair followed his actions and his bangs covered his face._

_"I-I'm n-not q-quite s-sure..."_

_Mikan was surprised by this that she stopped walking, making Ruka to be infront of her as he continued to walk._

_"Why are you shuttering, Ruka-pyon?"_

_Mikan saw Ruka stopped walking and saw him shivering slightly._

_Confused by his actions, Mikan walked up to him and lifted her hand to put on his shoulder._

_"What's wrong, Ruka-pyon?"_

_"N-nothing..." Ruka looked up at Mikan and gritted his teeth. "... It's just that your **best friend **did something to me..."_

_Mikan gapes and covered her mouth. "Really? What did Hotaru do? Don't tell me Hotaru hit you with her baka gun several times that you were nearly dying?"_

_"No..."_

_"She painted your rabbit black?"_

_Ruka sweat-dropped. "Why would Imai paint Usagi black?"_

_Mikan hung her head low so that her bangs could cover her face. _

_"That's because Hotaru once painted my teddy bear black... And for that I have to throw teddy-chan away... ARG!! IT MAKES ME SO MAD JUST TO THINK ABOUT IT THAT I COULD KILL ANYONE WHO ANNOYS ME!!"_

_Ruka sweat-dropped again. "Erm... Calm down Sakura..."_

_Mikan looked up at Ruka, took him by the shoulder and began shaking him while screaming. "RUKA-PYON!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MIKAN!! NOT SAKURA!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!"_

_"R-right... Sa- I mean Mikan-chan..."_

_'Now I know why Natsume always says that his ears will bleed and calls Mikan-chan loud-mouthed girl... She **is** loud...' __thought Ruka while touching his ears to see if they were alive._

_Mikan managed to calm down herself down and asked Ruka. "So, if Hotaru didn't hit you with her baka gun and didn't paint your rabbit black... Then what did she do?"_

_This time, it was Ruka's turn to shake her. So, he took her by the shoulder and started shaking her. _

_"DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID, MIKAN-CHAN?! SHE TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHILE I WAS WEARING ONE OF THE COSTUMES OF THE PLAY!! SHE TOOK A PICTURE!! OF ME!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, MIKAN-CHAN?! CAN YOU?!"_

_"If you keep on shaking her, she'll die of the lack of oxygen... Bunny boy..."_

_Ruka turned around and saw Hotaru sitting on her duck scooter while holding onto her trusty camera._

_"IMAI!!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"YOU DON'T 'HM' ME!! WHERE'S THE PICTURES YOU TOOK OF ME?!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"YOU DON'T ACT INNOCENT WITH ME!! WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

_"I seriously don't know what you are talking about..."_

_"STOP BEING INNOCENT, YOU-"_

_FLASH!_

_"The bunny boy holding the idiot... What a perfect match... Tomorrow, the idiot will surely be in a lot of trouble, since the bunny boy's fan girls would surely kill her... That goes the same for you too, the idiot's fan boys would surely kill you for holding their princess..."_

_With that, Hotaru started her scooter and left the scene._

_"HEY!! COME BACK HERE!! IMAI!!"_

_Ruka released Mikan and chased after Hotaru._

_After spending a few minutes in dream land, Mikan finally snapped out of it._

_She had a blank expression across her face and finally spoke._

_"O-ok... What was that all about?"_

_End of flashback_

"Baka, stop standing infront of the classroom, you look like an idiot..."

"Hotaru..."

Mikan saw Hotaru walking into the classroom.

"HHHHHHOOOOOTTTTTAAAAARRRRRUUUUU!!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ouch... Hotaru!! What was that for?!"

"Get away from me, idiot..."

"Where were you Hotaru? Just then, you were in the canteen and the next thing you disappeared. Like you disappeared into thin air..."

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Stop talking rubbish... I was in my lab working on my new project... But of course, idiots like you won't know where I usually go to if I feel bored..."

"Mou, Hotaru..."

Narumi came dancing into the classroom.

"Ohayo, my kawaii students... Now, let's settle down... Oh, Natsume-kun isn't here!"

Ruka stood up and spoke. "Natsume said that he might come later for some reasons..."

"Did he say what was the reason?"

"No, sensei."

"Oh.. Anyway, let's began class..."

To be continued...

* * *

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Sorry if the fight between Natsume and Tsubasa were a bit short...**

**But in the next chapter, the fight will continue. That was just the starting.**

**You guys HAVE to REVIEW or else I won't continue... For every chapter, I expect AT LEAST 10 to 20 reviews...**

**You guys out there better remember...**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! JA NE!**


End file.
